Life Made of Secrets
by XBrujx
Summary: This is the story of a mysterious woman,that joined our loved firehouse 51, and it is full of secrets. It won't be a one shot. Please leave reviews,ideas anything xoxo. Sorry for any mistakes.
1. The Arrival

_**A life made of secrets**_

Viktoria Petrova has always been a mysterious russian woman, her life was full or even made of secrets and because of that she doesn't remember the last happy moment she had in her life, her dark past is always hunting her and making the woman's life harder each day that comes.

When I woke up, the bright morning sun was shining through the curtain, last night it was the first night in months that I really slept an it was really hard to leave my comfy bed. After having breakfast, I started to get ready to my first day of work on firehouse 51, I am starting to enjoy my life in Chicago and this is very surprising because I have been moving from country to country almost my entire life, and never enjoyed those places.

I dressed myself in simple but at the same time sophisticated clothes, dark blue jeans, a white blouse with long sleeves and my heeled boots, my red hair, I decided to wear it loose and did my makeup. I looked at the clock and realized that I was running late, I quickly grabbed my car keys and my black coat and headed to the street.

It took only 20 minutes for me to make it to the house, I wasn't nervous for my first day because I have always been confident and showing fear or any other weaknesses was not a part of my life, most of it because of everything that happened in my past. My footsteps were strong and confident while I walked into the firehouse the first thing I saw was a dark haired man seating in a table playing cards with other men, I approached him and asked,

" Excuse me, can you please tell where I can find chief Boden?" The man took his eyes from the cards and directed them to me, when I met those blue eyes it was like some sort of hypnosis .

" He is in his office, let me show you the way." He led me through many corridors until we reached the office. I was almost knocking on the door when he said.

" I am Kelly Severide by the way."

" I am Viktoria Petrova, it's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you"

"You are welcome." He answered.

He turned way and headed back to the table. For a moment all I could think it was how beautiful and intriguing that man was but I couldn't let that get on the way, because my experience with men it's very ,let's say remarkable.

I knocked on the door and entered the room, where I saw a very intimidating man.

"You must be Viktoria Petrova." My hands were a little sweaty but I didn't show any flutter.

"Yes sir!"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask my motives to be here in Chicago.

"I received great recommendations of you "

"Thank you, sir"

"It is a pleasure to have you in my firehouse, let me introduce you to the rest of the house" . Said chief Boden already walking to the door.


	2. Russia and memories

**I am really happy for this fanfiction, its my first one so forgive me for any mistakes, please leave a review, i am open to recieve suggestions. A new chapter will be up soon.**

**xoxoxo**

**Thank you for reading!**

She followed the chief to the living room where many people were eating and talking to each other, they really looked like a family but she didn't knew if she was going to be a part of that family for a moment she felt like she didn't belonged to that place like if she didn't deserved to be a part of that she ever be a part of a real and happy family? Have someone that cares for her?

"Alright, listen up everyone!" said Boden calling everybody's attention. " This is lieutenant Viktoria Petrova, she came from New York and is our new addition to squad 3, even being a lieutenat she will have to answer to Severide"

After saying these words he left and everyone started to say "hello" and introduce themselves, even with all the smiles and the happiness she could see in their faces that they a little bit shocked with her suddenly addition. She got to know a little bit of each person and then sat on the table and stayed quiet and alone just analyzing every person on that room, as she doesn't speak too much she prefers to analyze and profile the people around her.

Even being less that 2 hours since she had breakfast she got up and headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink, there she found some delicious and good looking food, but prefered to only have a cup of coffee she doesn't remembered the last time she had a meal because she didn't fell hungry. In the way back to the table some members of engine 81 and squad 3 called her to seat with them and she accepted it.

When she got there and took a seat and a man that she remembered that called Herrmann and seemed to be a firefighter for a very long time asked:

" You have a very interesting name,were you born here in the United States?"

"Yeah it's a different name, and no I wasn't born here" She knew she couldn't say a lot to them about her life so she just gave straight answers.

"Really!, so tells us, where are you from?"

" I am from Russia"

" Ooow is there a chance of you being a Otis relative?" The rest of the group laughed but me I don't like talking about my relatives or Russia, that place brings back many memories and for a moment she zoned when everything that happened in there came rushing into her head, the images of death and blood flashed in front os her eyes until she heard.

"Hey Petrova, are you there?" Herrmann said shaking her arm.

When she looked up the group was starring at her, some of them even had some worried looks like Severide.

" Yeah sorry i zoned out,I don't think Russia it`s very big country" Viktoria said.

By the end of the incredbly calm shift that only had one call and it was for the paramedics, she was adjusting herself to that new and different life. She got really close to some people like Gabriela Dawson, Matt Casey, Joe Cruz and many others. Dawson was a really good paramedic and she dates Mat that is very good looking. Joe is very good and funny guy but from what she heard was terrible in the kitchen.

While making her way to her car, the red haired woman got distracted while looking for the dark sky and felling the wind blowing through her face when suddenly liuteneant Severide bumped into her but he quickly took a hold of her arm and prevented her from falling hard on the ground.

" Sorry for that" He said looking at her green eyes.

"No problems lieutenant, goodbye" She said and made her way to her car and so did Kelly Severide.

She didn't knew why but she felt connected to that man. Her heart seemed to beat faster when they talked, and that is unusual for Viktoria Petrova, that was known, in a not so far past, for being almost heartless. A woman that didn't fear anything or anyone but was feared by many people.

When she got to her apartment she took off her boots, dropped her bag on the ground and just layed on her bed looking at some photos of her 4 year old daughter when she was a baby, that she knew that she may never see her again for her daughter's own safety, until she fell asleep without even thinking about having dinner.

**So, what you guys think is Vik's secret, why was she feared in the past? What about this daughter, where is she? This chapter is short but I promise that the next ones will be longer.**


	3. River

**Hello guys, please leave reviews, opinions, ideias anything you want...Thank you for the attention.**

**xoxoxo**

As soon as Viktoria reached the firehouse in the next morning there was a call for squad 3 and ambulance 61, when they arrived at the scene she got out of the truck and in that moment she felt a slightly dizziness, but ignored it and approached a man that was screaming for them to help his son that had fallen into the river and with that liuteneant Severide started shouting the orders;

" Me and Petrova are going to the water, Capp and Mills secure the line, when you fell 2 pushes is because we found the kid!"

" Alright liuteneant " They answered.

In less then 2 minutes she and the man were in their rescue suits and in the water looking for the kid, the river was too deep and the water was too dark so they couldn't see straight, she stopped for a while because she was hit by another wave of dizziness, however she spotted a figure slowly figure going deeper and depper in the river and with that she realized that it was the boy, she went after the almost lifeless small body that now was barely seen, swimming as fast as she could she reached for the kid, that was in a place that had many rocks, in the moment she touched the kid she gave 2 pushes on the line that was connected on her.

In land, everyone waited anxiously for any sign of them. When Mills felt the pushes he announced to rest of the members and Gabby and Shay were on hold wating for the victim.

Petrova was connecting the kid on her when a huge rock moved from it's place and the russian woman got stuck under the rock, luckly the kid wasn't hit by the rock, if that boy stayed any longer on the water he would certainly die. She struggled to free herself but her efforts were useless, the memories of when her parents died in that car accident 25 years ago (that wasn't really an accident ,) came to her mind like it was happening in the moment, their car felt straight in to that deep and cold russian river, she was only 6 years old and only remembered struggling to leave the car,being removed from the water and being told that her parents were dead.

Thats when Severide showed up, he wanted to help her to get free but she told him to take care of the kid and so he did, he took the kid to the surface .

" Petrova is trapped! I am going back" he yelled, and returned to the water.

Her oxygen was almost over and she was beggining to lose her senses and drift to uncousious, that rock was to heavy and she couldn't move at all. She saw Severide returning to help, he made a big effort and with the help of some tools he maneged to get her free. The man took her by the arm and they went back to the surface.

She coffed a little and was still a little bit weak but refused to see the paramedics. The boy was now safe and that`s all that mattered for her. She got back to the truck and just ignored all the questions that people were asaking her.

Returning to 51 she only wanted a shower and didn't even tought about eating anything,the only food she had in her stomach was an aplle from yeasterday's lunch, and some coffee she had in the morning.

She made her way to the lockroom to have a long and hot bath, the red haired woman wasn't scared at the time but that was a close call.

Inside the shower she just rested her head in the wall and let the water fall into her shoulders and back, after 15 minutes she left the shower felling a lot better and relaxed. She had just finished putting some fresh work clothes when Dawson entered the lockroom.

" Hey Petrova, luch is ready and it wasn't Cruz that made it, would you join us?" Asked the PIC.

" It sounds great but I am not hungry,thanks!" The russian pettit answered. And with the answer Gabby left to have lunch with the rest of the guys.

Later that day she was in the squad table playing some cards with the rest of team when Mouch showed up saying that chief Boden was asking for her to talk about some bureaucratic stuff.

By the time she got up she was hit by a huge wave of dizziness and all she could see now was black, she tried to get a hold on the table to avoid the fall but she felt herself falling to the ground, during the fall she hit her head in the table and listened to Severide kneeling next to her talking to her and she saw blood in his hands before she drifted to unconsciousness, with the image of her daughther, Natasha in her head.

**So what do you thing that will happen to Viktoria? What actually happened the day her parents died? What happened in the end of the chapter was because she wasn't eating or a side affect for what happened in the saving? **

**Find ou in the next chapter. A new chapter will be up in 3 or 4 days.**

**Bye xoxox**


	4. Smell

**So in this chapter I decided to do something different I will use Sveride's POV.**

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry I took longer than what I expected to update.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Hope you enjoy!**

He was focused on his cards when he saw the new lieutenant on his squad stumble a little, right in the moment he changed his focus to her, she started to fall and he quickly moved from his seat to try to avoid her fall but this didn't happen, she fell and before that she hit her head in the table. He reached for her and noticed she was losing her consciousness and she had a big cut in her head, he tried to keep her wake but he failed. Nobody seemed to noticed what happened until Dawson and Shay showed up next to him.

" What happened?" Dawson asked checking her pulse.

" I don't know she was just fine and then fell" Severide answered. He didn't know why but he was desperately worried about her, this wasn't normal.

" Her pulse is fine, but her blood preasure is very low I think this is what caused the collapse" Shay stated.

" She is going to need stiches to her head, it`s bleeding more than what I would like to. Severide carry her to a bed please." Gabby was trying to stop the bleeding

The whole house was now watching the situation that was taking place in that moment, and it was possible to see that they were really worried with their friend.

Kelly put an arm under her knees and another one on her back and slowly lifted her up, he could smell her sweat perfume and he thought"_damn it she smells really good._

He put her in one of the beds that existed in the house and Shay started to stich her head, a few minutes later they were done and the hot lieutenant was still there.

" If i didn't knew you I would say you are interested in Viktoria" Shay teased her friend

" Of course not, are you crazy Shay?" He said trying to sound confident

" I have watched you but will pretend I believe you, she needs some rest and food, it would be good to have someone here for her when she wake up "

" Okay, I'll stay here." He pulled a chair to her bedside and seated there.

Half an hour passed when she began to wake up and looked really hard for her to open her eyes, she tried to seat on the bed but she was felling a little bit dizzy and her head was pounding.

" Take it easy Petrova" The man put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from seating.

"What happened?" She asked her superior, she was confused.

" You fainted and hit your head pretty hard on the table, how are you feeling?"

"Like if i have been hit buy a truck!"

" I am just glad you didn't" He laughed. " I think I know the reason why you fainted lieutenant, I have being watching you and I noticed you barely eat during the day, you can't do this, you are puting you job in jeopardy"

" Sorry lieutenant, but my eating habits it's none of your bussiness " She got up and was putting her shoes on.

" Well, as your superior, If the situation continues I'll have to inform chief Boden"

" Do whatever you want Severide, but I won't let this get in the way" She said walking away.

He felt challenged by her, but he wasn't angry, surprisingly it made her more interesting.

_I can't let her mess with my head, she is on my squad, I'm her superior, get over with it Kelly._

He went to his office, and just thought about the last days, since she arrived at 51.

_I can't be in love._

**_**  
><strong>Hey guys, I may take more than 4 days to uptade because I am going to travel, but as soon as a get back home I will post a new chapter.<strong>

**Is Severide in love, or is just a small flame? Will he tell chief about Petrova?**

**More information in the following chapters.**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry guys for the delay on posting new chapters, I am not at home so I having problems with the internet, i will try to post the new chapter by tomorrow or on the weekend...I am really sorry and I promise to post a great chapter.

Love u alll

xoxo


	6. Photographs

**This chapter is to answer a few questions and to bring a few others up hahaha...its small but he next one will be bigger and with a lot of emotion.**

**Sorry guys for the delay, but as I said previously I had many issues that didn't let me update this story but I am back in the you for the reviews and sorry for any grammar mistake.**

**Hope u enjoy it! Leave reviews!**

**xoxox**

It had been a month since she started at her new job, things were doing great and she was loving this new chapter of her life where everything was different, she was so relaxed by now that didn't realized that her apartment was in a state of total mess...but with all the tension between her and Severide at the firehouse she had forgotten of cleaning and taking her things off the boxes.

Deep down she spent the last days just wating to be called to the chief's office,she really was expecting that Severide would make the choice to tell Boden about the fact that she was not eating properly, but after almost a moth she came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to report back to the chief, this shows that he is trusts her to make the right call.

Vik began to unwrap the several boxes that she brought with herself from New York City _god I didn't knew I had so many things _she tought to herself. Three hours had passed and she was unwraping the last box when she found a envelope, by the time she opened the pack a found the pictures of Natasha,those were the only ones she was able to bring from Russia when she left...the pain of leaving her daughter behind is always consuming her,she didn't had a choice, she had to protect her baby and to do this she had to leave her in Russia.

Natasha was almost four years old,when Viktoria left she was only 11 moths old..._so young _she has dark brown hair and those beautiful piercing green eyes. A tear scaped from her eye but she got rid of the sadness that was replaced by the idea that her angel was in safe hands away from the danger the follows her mother.

A knock came to the door and brought Viktoria back to the reality, she put the envelope down, cleaned the remaing tears from her cheek and went to answer the door. But when she looked trough the peephole she saw noone. She opened the door to check the hallway, with the attention and care that many police officers don't have she looked everywhere in the hallway and didn't found anyone, when she went back to her apartment she found a piece of paper in her carpet, when she took it and read it she turned white by a moment and then was filled with worry and tension..._This isn't possible_.

**What do u think is written in that paper...where is Natasha...why she was left behind?**

**This quesrions will be answered in the nex chapters. Love you all 3**


	7. M5

**Please leave reviews!**

**love u xoxoxoxo**

_"You can't runaway from us. We found you" _This was the message written in the small and dirty piece of paper, together with the phrase was the snake symbol, identical to the one she has on her shoulder.

_How did they've found me? _She thought to herself, she left no trace of her existence in the previous cities she had lived on, even changed her appearence and her last name from Egorova to Petrova her single name.

"They" was a underground organization in Russia that provides services for either the russian government or the russia mafia, the agents that worked for this organization were cold hearted, methodics, very confidents and didn't hesitate when orders are given to them. Viktoria was part of this organization called M5, one of the best agents of M5's history, she has done terrible things in the name of this "group". They recruted Viktoria 5 years after her parents death, when she was in trouble, lost...they offered her protection, a home and what she thought it was a family. She was trained to be a perfect murder,they made her look beautiful, she was litteraly a killer woman.

She got married to one of the big guys of the M5, his name was Aleksander Egorova,he was Natasha's father, he is very beautiful but at the same time very dangerous. After her daughther was born Viktoria realized who was the man she was married with, a man who only thinks in the bussiness and blined by the money..one time he hit the redhaired while she was pregnant just because she gave her opinion about a top secret subject, this was when she decided to leave him and the organization, she was tired of being humiliated by her husband and of killing people that had never hurt her.

She knew the consequences of her decision, she knew that they were going to come after her and Natasha that was just a baby, because nobody could ever leave the organization that was forbidden,she was the first and so they would haunt her until she was dead.

So she left Natasha to the care of a person of her trust, that was being well payed to keep her of the oranizations and her father's radar, she was hidden in one of the secret houses that Viktoria bought with the money she won in the job in Russia.

Leaving her daughters hurts so much that she can't even explain, she missed a part of her childhood, missed her say her first words and take the first steps, however she was safe, and this was more important than anything for a mother.

Vik lived in many cities London,Paris, New York and now Chicago, they maneged to find her in almost all of these places, but she always ran before they could hurt her.

The feeling of being safe and happy has overwhelmed her and she wasn't being carefull enough. She left the paper on the coffee table in her living room,grabbed her gun hid it in her bag and went to her shift being extra carefull, recording every strange face in her neighborhood. Now she was in the agent mode.

With all these news she wasn't much to talk to anyone in the house, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Gabby and Casey realized this and they were a little worried because she wasn't like this.

- What`s up with Petrova?. Asked Gabby with a cup of coffee in hand.

- I don't know, maybe some personal problems?. Casey answered.

- Yeah it`s possible.

The shift had few calls and Petrova was barely seen the entire shift, it was like she was lost inside her mind.

When everyone were leaving the house after shift, Viktoria ahead of all of them she had an unpleasant. Her car was tarred with the phrase "_We found you"_ and with the windows shattered, the rest of the house was shocked..._what was happening?_ This question was in their head.

Petrova was crossing the street to take a better look at the damage that was caused, when a black SUV came speeding in her direction, she only had time to throw her body over her car, the runaway, the guys went rushing to see if the lieutenant was alright, she only suffered with a small cut in her arm caused by the impact and the glass from the broken windows.

- What the hell is happening? - Said Hermann waving his hands.

She was aware that the car was an accident, M5 found her and the plan to kill her started.


	8. Voice

**Hey guys,I'm so sorry for the lack of update, I kinf of lost the inspirantion to keep writing this fanfic, and the holidays didn't help either. But now I'm back.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please leave reviews.**

After Gabby cleaned the cut in her arm Petrova headed to the chief's office where her presence was requested. She knocked in the door and entered,Boden and Detective Antonio Dawson, Gabby's brother, they both had questioning eyes and the woman knew she had to be careful about what to say to them, they couldn't know the truth.

" How's is your arm lieutenant Petrova?" Said Boden with his rasp and firm voice.

" Nothing to worry about sir"

" Good, now detective Dawson is here to help us to figure out what happened today when shift was over"

" I really appreciate this detective, I have no idea of what happened today" She said sounding like a scared and confuse person. She was wearing a cover now, just like when she was an agent

" Well , do you know about anyone that would like to cause you any kind of harm?" She noticed that Antonio and Gabby were very similar to each other and he had this hint of kindness in his voice, different from the others detectives she met in her life.

" I have no idea of who would do something like this, I don't have any enemies, actually I don't have time to have any enemies"

" Did you recieved any threat in theses last days?"

"No, the car and the SUV was the first time that something like this occurred."

"Okay, well there is nothing we can do to help right now, we don't have the car's plate, or any surveillance cameras around here to help us with the investigation, the only thing I could do is to give you my card, and you call me if anything out of the ordinary happens, but I believe that this was just a random case" The detective handed me his car and a put it on my jacket pocket.

" I hope so, thank you very much for your help,spasibo." They shook hand and the detective left the office.

" Just be careful Viktoria, stay safe" The chief started tipying in his computer and she took this as her cue to leave.

As her her car was in no condittion of driving, she took a cab to her place, before she entered her apartment building she decided to walk by her neighborhood to do some route to detect surveillance, she memorized every face around her, and payed attention to see if there was anyone following her. After 2 hours she heade home and took a long bubble bath to try to get rid of the tension of the hole day. _Why does this has to happen to me again?I just want to be free and happy._

The TV in the living room was on and she was cooking something for her, she needed to eat a little bit, even if she wasn't hungry, problems there were already enough in her life, having a fight with her lieutenant about her health. There wasn't any interesting thing in the news and her mind drifted way to the moment the car was speeding in her direction earlier in that day, she didn't felt afraid if she got hit that wasn't the first or the last time that happened to her, but her heart started to beat harder when she listened to his voice, he was screaming for her to be careful, worry filled Severide's voice. When she landed in the ground and began to look for her injuries he was the first to run in her direction to see if she was alright, he helped her to get up and asked more times that she could count if she was ok.

If the people of the firehouse weren't so atonished about the scene that passed in front of them, Kelly's worries would certainly became subject of gossip in the next shift. Vik missed having someone that cared about her after so many years of living alone and basically isolated.

She came back to the reality when she realized that her food was beggining to burn, she almost missed her meal. It was only 6:00 pm and she was already going to bed when she recived a message from Shay.

_**- Are you up for Moly's, everyone will be there at 8;00 pm?**_

_**- Sorry Shay but no, I am tired. Have a good time xoxo.**_

She left her cellphone in her bed side and the tiredness began to take over Viktoria's body and she drifted to sleep.

*spasibo - thank you (in russian).


	9. I love her

Months went by and no other threats or attempts against her life were made, because of this she was beggining to leave the agent mode behind her and just go on with her life, but it was hard to believe that the M5 had just gave up of the idea of killing her at any costs.

Oddly she was happily singing the song that was playing on the radio os her car while she drove to another day at the firehouse. As she stepped out of her car she felt the nearly freezing cold air,this was one of the worst winters ever, but this didn't made her smile fade from her face, she kept walking to the firehouse doors and grinning, she had never felt so happy with her life like she was feeling these few last months.

After changing to her work cloths she went to the commom room and sat on the couch while played with Pouch she just loved that dog. Two hours passed by since shift started and they have recieved no calls.

" Isn't it strange that we have recieved no calls yet?" Asked Peter Mills the truck 81 candidate.

Every member of the house shot him a anger look and the bell rang.

_**Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51 , Ambulance 61 cyclist hit by a car on downtwon brigde **_

" Damn Mills" Everyone said in union.

On the scene the cyclist was nowhere to be found, but then Peter Mills found him under the car and already DOA. But then they realized that the driver was missing.

"Lets search for the driver " Said Severide and Casey.

And not a minute after Petrova spotted him on the other side of the rail ready to jump, she approched him slowly he didn't noticed her coming in his direction, he was staring the river above him. She stopped right next to him but on the safe side of the rail.

" Hey buddy, what's your name?"

" Joe"

" So Joe, I'm lieutenant Viktoria Petrova from the Chicago Fire Department Squad 3, why do you want to jump?"

" I killed him...I killed the cyclist, I didn't see him and I killed him"

" Well you are working with bad intel, because from what I know he's alive and will make a full recovery"

"You are lying" He said starting to get nervous and agitated.

By this time Chief Boden, Severide and Casey were already near us and were watching as I negotiated with the driver.

" You can confirm the information with the other lieutenants here"

" He got a broken femur, broken ribs and a concussion" Said Casey.

" The paremedics said that he will make a full recovery in a few weeks" Completed Severide.

" See he will be OK, now let me help you to get out of there" I extended my hand to him, but he became more agitated that before and started yelling that we were all liars thet he killed a person.

" I DESERVE TO DIE, I HAVE FAILED A COMMANDMENT, SO HAVE YOU!" He screamed and jump but before he grabbed Viktoria and took her with him for a free fall into the river.

"FIREFIGHTER IN THE WATER, CAPP GET THE DIVING EQUIPMENT" yelled Chief.

Deep down in the river Viktoria was struggling against the man, and she noticed that he was oddly very strong but the question of how strong he was, was answered when she saw the snake tatoo in his right arm _This was a ambush for me. _He punched her in her stomach and she lost her breath swallowing a anmount of the freezing water, she retreived the punch but she was already weak and her gear was making her a lot havy, he kicked her in her ribcage and she was sure he had broke a few ribs. She tried to push him away by kicking him in the middle of his stomach but it was like he was invencible. With amoment of distraction the agent put his arm around her neck and started to strangle her. She was caught by surprise and didn't had time to react she fought with the remains of her strengh but shee couldn't breath anymore and against her will she stopped fighting and lost consciousness.

**Kelly's POV**

Minutes had passed by and Viktoria hadn't surfaced yet and to make us more nervous the diving equipment was nowhere to be found. Everyone was looking over the rail wating for her to surface.

"Chief we have to go down now, I don't like the time she had been underwater" I said.

" I agree chief, I think that something is happening down there" Agreed Casey.

" Okay,Severide you can jump from here and go help her, but be extra careful"

" Alright chief"

I took of the heavy part of my gear, and prepared to jump with many pairs of eyes looking at me worried. The water was freezing, the chances of me and Petrova having a hyporthemia was very high in this moment.

I dove only to find Viktoria unconscious on the botton of the river, the man was somehow long gone.

I got desperate and began to swim as fast as I could to reach her. _**I cant let her die**_ was the only thought in my mind. I reached her, put an arm around her waist and pulled her up to the surface, I was lucky that the tide was not too strong. I pulled her to the margin of the river with a little bit of strugle because of her wet gear.

I began to do CPR looking at her pale and lifeless body.

"Come on Petrova, don't do this to me" I yelled.

Dawson and Shay maneged to get down here fast.

" Move Severide, let us do our job" Said Dawson.

They took my place and started to work on her.

" I've got no pulse" Shay said with two fingers in Petrova's neck.

Casey, Hermann, Boden and me were looking at them without saying a attention focused only on the female firefighter that was down.

" Come on girl don't do this to us!"

Gabby continued with the CPR for what seemed like hours and they had no answer from her body. She looked at chief after 10 minutes of CPR and shook her in a way that meant that Vik was dead, tears began to fall from Dawson`s and Shay's eyes.

We had just lost Darden and now we lost Viktoria.

Everyone gasped, I coulnd't believe that, I love her and she was dead. NO.I put my hands in my head and just walked away from that scene in a desperate act.

When everyone was trying to accpet the news we heard a cough, we looked at Petrova and saw her coughing the water out of her lungs. Me Dawson and Shay quickly ran to her.

**END OF POV**

She woke up in a place that she didn't recognized, looked like a margin of a river. Breathing was really hard and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness again. She heard Gabby and Shay asking if she was OK, but she couldn't asnwer. Right after that she lost consciousness again.

" SHE IS CRASHING!" yelled Gabby.

**TBC**

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews... in this chapter i decided to do something different...I hope you all enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
